paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under-PAWs (Sneak Peek)
If you want to see (well, not literally see) the Under-PAWs in action, check out this sneak peek after "Bark! Bark! Bark!" Dialogue (Music to the "Underdog" theme song plays, only it says "Under-Paws" instead of "Underdog") (It's a late night) (A guy in a black suit begins to climb up a building) (Nearby, some police officers are patroling while they drink coffee, eat donuts, and yawn) Radio: Attention all patrol units! Attention all patrol units! We're still looking for a cat burgular last seen on Bone Ave. (Suddenly, something flies right past the police car) (The officers have their coffee spilled all over them and one of their vanilla icing Dunkin Donuts gone) (It's Rubb-- I mean Bull-Cat) (Meanwhile, the guy in black is still climbing up the building) Bull-Cat's voice: So, you're a cat burgular, huh? (The guy, who is the cat burgular, looks up and sees Bull-Cat in his path) Well, I maybe a pup who likes cats, but never burgulars. Woof! (Back over at the police car, the officers have gotten out to see what that was) (Suddenly, the cat burgular lands on their car) (They see Bull-Cat flying nearby) Rubble on the-- I mean Bull-Cat has done his job. He's all yours, officers! (He flies off) ---- (Several newspaper articles are shown on screen regarding the Under-PAWs) (Then, the local new-woman, unaware that someone is robbing the hot dog cart behind her, reports on this) (The thief is stealing the hot dogs, not the money) News-woman: Anna Cue here, reporting about 8 little puppies all with super-powers. They call themselves "The Under-PAWs". (Suddenly, a strong wind blows the hot dog thief into a bunch of vines, made by Lil-- I mean Petal Ranger) Petal Ranger: Ah maybe a "veggie-tarian", but the Under-PAWs do not let any criminals mosey around as much as they please. Right, Breezie? (Sk-- I mean Breezie flies nearby) Breezie: Yeah! *Ruff Ruff* Yeah! ---- (Later, a man is trying to slow down his car) Man: Hey, why aren't the brakes working? (He looks ahead) Oh no! (It's a school bus stop and kids are crossing the streets) (Up in the sky, appears Cha-- I mean Lt. Star and Roc-- I mean Eco-Lights) Eco-Lights: We have to stop him so I can fix the brakes. Lt. Star: Leave that to me! Can you fix pavement? Eco-Lights: Sure, but-- Lt. Star? (He notices that Lt. Star has grabbed onto the back of the car and tries to stop it, removing the road pavement along the way) (It stops) Nearby dog: Now that pup knows how chase a car. ---- (Later, there's a fire in a building!) (A woman in the crowd is looking worried) Woman: Has anyone seen my daughter? Little girl's voice: Mommy! (A little girl, holding a teddy bear, runs up to her) (She hugs her) Woman: Oh, sweetheart. Where were you? I was worried sick. Little Girl: Me and Hugs were stuck in the building, but then one of the Under-PAWs saved me. Woman: Really? (They see Pene-- I mean Nurse P in front of them) Nurse P: Oh, um, I couldn't leave her in there, but don't worry, she was not harmed in any way. Little Girl: Thank you for saving me. Nurse P: Keeping the citizens of Puptropolis safe is our duty! (She flies off) (Nearby, Marsh-- I mean Rain-Spot puts a cat down) Rain-Spot: Alright, it's alright if you brag to your friends that you were saved by a super-pup, but don't tell your cat buddies 'cause only Bull-Cat doesn't mind that it's in his reputation. (He flies off) Cat: Tail chaser... Rain-Spot: Okay, Sonar-Stare! Everyone's safe from the fire! Let 'er wash! (Near a fire hydrant is Zu- I mean Sonar-Stare) Sonar-Stare: I'm on it! (He waves his paw in a way and water comes out of the fire hydrant in a certain way) (It puts out the fire in the building) (Rain-Spot and Nurse P fly down to him) Nurse P: Great work, boys. Sonar-Stare: Now let's head back before our snacks get cold. (They fly off) ---- (Soon the Under-PAWs are all sitting in on top of a building) Lt. Star: Another job well done, Under-PAWs. Under-PAWs: Yeah! (They fly off) (End of Sneak Peek) Category:Fanon Category:Sneak Peeks